dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
is a very rare and highly advanced mental state. It is notorious among the gods for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for them. Goku attains a transformation that enables him to use the Ultra Instinct technique during the Tournament of Power. Overview Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and their body can adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm to one's being as shown when Goku managed to bite Whis to escape his hold, possibly due to it being such an obscure attack method. Additionally it does not make one completely aware of their surroundings that they can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, which is exemplified humorously by Whis when he steps in poop while explaining the technique to Goku and Vegeta. According to Whis, while dodging and moving is easy to master, attacking while in this form is difficult as fighters are inclined to think about their attacks before making them, thus slowing them down and weakening their attack while in this form. The first known user of this ability is Whis, who later teaches it to Beerus. Whis often uses this ability against Goku and Vegeta during training, and reveals its existence at around the time of Frieza's revenge. During his demonstration, Whis was able to casually observe the blooming flowers while effortlessly dodging Goku and Vegeta's combined assaults. In the manga's Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses Ultra Instinct against the other Gods of Destruction, enabling him to handle multiple Gods of Destruction simultaneously; however, he is eventually restrained by Mosco due to not having yet perfected the ability. With the Ultra Instinct "Omen" form, Goku is capable of using the Ultra Instinct ability. However, Goku has not yet mastered this form. He can only subconsciously activate this form after enduring prolonged stress against a stronger opponent and can only maintain it for a brief period of time before collapsing in exhaustion. Whis commented that before Goku is capable of exerting the full potential of Ultra Instinct, he has to master it at offensive level, by separating the body from his consciousness while attacking. Video Game appearances Ultra Instinct appears as Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku's super move in Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *This technique closely resembles the real-life martial art concept of '|無心|lit. "Empty Mind"}}, a mental state that highly-trained martial artists are said to be capable of entering during combat. It is essentially a moment where their body reacts without the need of having any specific intentions or plans in mind, having refined their instincts and intuition to a level where they can respond to any threat without the need for thought. *This technique is very similar to the Power of Nothingness used by Gouken and Ryu of the Street Fighter series. *This technique is also similar to the Kiken, a technique in the Hokuto Sōka Ken, used by Zhang Taiyan from the Fist of the Blue Sky series. *It is unclear if Whis and Beerus' EX-Fusion Whirus can use Ultra Instinct or not as the technique had not yet been fully revealed by the time that Dragon Ball Fusions was released (as only Whis' brief explanation of it to Goku and Vegeta during the Golden Frieza Saga had occurred by that point). However as Whirus is the fusion of two users of the technique (Whis having complete mastery of it and Beerus having achieved an incomplete mastery) there is a possibility that he may be able to use it in some form (either completely or partially). Gallery C9266d6d6f9ebe9bc0963a7db0f0fe3c.jpg|Whis stops Vegeta's attack 632d420e0e00a20d5a4c4a8d22832ee6.png|Whis stops Goku's attack Ultra Instinct Goku 2.png|Ultra Instinct Goku Artwork_1012180+.png|instinto superior images-580.jpeg References Site Navigation fr:Maîtrise des mouvements instinctifs es:Doctrina egoísta pl:Migatte no Goku'i pt-br:Instinto Superior Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques